The dragon slaying emporer
by Ricc850
Summary: After being saved by Tannin I raised by said dragon and given the magic to kill his kind then I discover I am the sliver dragon king now I will show everyone that humans are no longer the inferior species inspired by the story Dragon protecter fairy tail elements oc x harem Issei x harem
1. Chapter 1

Ricc850: Hey guys what's up I'm here with a new story

Om: What about your other story

Ricc850: Don't worry other me I'm going to update it as soon as some people vote on the poll I recently put on my profile

Om: Alrighty then well disclaimer Ricc850 does not own dxd but he wish does

? Pov

I'm so tired but I can't rest. Because if I do I don't know what they' ll do to me. Why why do they want to kill me so much?!

Was it something I did at school? Or was it just for fun. Yes I maybe 14 but I'm so innocent that I don't know about people like that. "Ahh there he is master Teach will be so proud." I heard a familiar sadistic voice.

Widening my eyes in horror. I ran as fast as I could. I thanked whoever was watching me as I ran into a town hoping I could find a place to hide. But thanks to my bad luck I made a wrong turn.

Meeting a dead end I hopped I had out runned the man who was chasing me. Silence was all I heard for a minute before releasing a breath of relief. Slowly walking out the alley way I heard a dark chuckle.

As I turned my head I could see my pursuer leaning against a nearby wall. He was in his late thirtys who had a black top hat on. I could also see red eyes that seemed to glow in the night. The rest of his body was covered by a cloak.

He gave me a grin that only promised pain and suffering. As I tried to run he covered the area with a force field of some sort with the help of a black magic circle. "Why why are you doing this?!" I shouted to the man was about to kill me.

But before he could answer me a large roar came out of nowhere with it came a large purple dragon.

Alabama Tannin's POV

Aggrhh this is so annoying. I've been at this for hours looking for that annoying demon. Known as Majin Buu. At one point I had the bastard cornered but nope he escaped by using magic. Crafty bitch I'll give him that.

Then all of a sudden I heard a shout saying "Why why are you doing this?!" I deicided to check it out. Well shit there's my target right in front of a kid.

But there was a force field covering the area. * **Rooooaaaaaaarrrrrrr*** And with that the force field was shattered good thing a human can't see it.

"Tannin why am I not surprise." Majin Buu said. "I could say the same thing about you Buu now tell me why you're about to kill an innocent child?" He grinned and replied " My master wants him dead for whatever reason not that I care."

Pissed off I sent a stream of flames towards him. And instead of dodging it he teleported away. "We will meet again Tannin I promise you that." With that he was completely gone.

As I turn towards the boy I start staring at him for his features. He has black curly hair, looks to be Mexican and has brown eyes. Deciding to break the silence I ask "Where are your parents?" Instead of answering he hangs his head.

Oh he's an orphan damn umm. "Sorry" Shaking his head at me he says "Don't worry about it you didn't know so my name is Alex Merger and your Tannin huh?" Nodding at his question I quickly tell him that we need to go.

Nodding he asks "Okay but where are we going." I grinned " To hell." "... You can't be serious."

Seeing me not change my expression Alex murmured a quick oh shit. But what I didn't know was that me and Alex's lives were about to change.

Whew done now what you heard earlier about a poll yeah I wasn't joking and sorry about the short chapter but I thought this was good place to stop by the way check out the story this was inspired by it is awesome and should I continue this story or just wait for you guys to be done voting so I can update Ddraig's strongest host also I think a fight in the prolouge is too much so yeah see ya guys

Oc's harem: Kuroka (fem) Vail

Issei's harem: Rias Asia


	2. Meeting kittys

Ricc850: Alright before we get started I would like to say is fuck you guest because I'm getting some likes and favs so what about your story oh wait you don't have one bitch

Tannin: Well as the author is still talking shit about our first reviewer I'll do the disclaimer Ricc850 does not own dxd and if he did a lot of things would have changed

Story begins

Alex's POV Tannin's residence

Dang how long has it been three years? I haven't seen Tannin much though so I can't really ask him right now. And if you're wondering how I didn't forget him let's go back to where we teleported in hell

Flashback

 _Woah this was I expecting when I was told that I was going to hell. Instead of fire surrounding us it just as normal as a regular town except the sky. For some reason It was black not the absent of color black mind you but purely black._

 _Anyways for some reason we were standing in front of a high class mansion Japan style. And dang was it huge. But as I was walking towards it Tannin stopped me by using his wing to stop._

 _Raising a quick eyebrow I looked at the dragon only to see his head shaking at me. "Wait here" he told me. Pouting I sat down looking in the opposite way._

 _As he saw this he chuckled while flying towards the mansion. A few minutes passed before I heard something or someone talk. **(So this is my partner huh interesting)**_

 _Ummm...who are you? **(I'm glad you asked that I go by many names the Omega dragon, the Sliver dragon king, etc) ( But you can call me Tekken)**_

 _Alright so Tekken where do we go from here? **(Hold up someone's coming)** After hearing that I look around to land my eyes on a beautiful sliver haired maid. Well wasn't expecting that._

 _"Hello there you must be the boy Tannin must have mementioned" she stated. Getting out of my stupidfied state I nodded to her statement very slowly. Giggling she said "It's alright I don't bite so what's your name mine is Silver Lucifuge."_

 _Before answering her I talk to Tekken. Do you feel a bit of irony in this? **(A little)**_

 _Mentally nodding I said "Alex, Alex Merger." Silver smiled at this "Alex cute name." I blushed at this considering that nobody but my parents said that._

 _Saddened I remember what happened to my parents. They brutally murdered and I wish I knew why. Quickly noticing my saddened state Silver mutters a quick sorry._

 _Wiping the tears that were about to fall I look towards her saying "It's not your fault." Smiling she asked " You want to come in?" Nodding I follow her towards the mansion._

 _And the rest was to be made history._

Flashback end

 **(Still can't believe that Sirvechs was able to convince Tannin to adopt you and teach in the art of dragon slaying magic)** I agree but let's not forget that Silver wanted to become my maid for some reason. **(I think she did it to know you better and she hates quick goodbyes)**

Yeah I think your right but I have to question Tannin for picking this place to live. **(I know what you mean partner this place is a dump)** If you don't believe that the house that we're currently living isn't a dump then I'll tell you something.

There is nothing to do! I mean seriously there is no cable no internet and I don't have a PSP to play on. So think again why don't ya. I mean seriously even the door bell doesn't work.

Wait a minute I feel something. **(So you felt it to huh)** Yeah I feel two auras that aren't ethier Tannin's or Silver's. One seems to be black as night with also some color of purple.

The other's aura is white with gold. Taking a quick sniff in the air they seem to smell like...cats? Well better go see why they're here.

Wait almost forgot they might need food. So I decided to get them sandwiches, cookies and milk. **(Well aren't you the gentleman)**

Why thank you Tekken now then better go meet our visitors.

With our lovely kitty's third persons POV

"Hey Kuroka don't you think it's strange that this house is clean and has healthy vegetation while it's supposed to be abandoned?" The white haired one asked her black counterpart now dubbed Kuroka. "Ah your just paranoid Shirone now come on now nya."

Shaking her head at her sister Shirone followed her sister into the building. And as they went inside they shocked. Not just because of how spotless it was but also the furniture.

What they saw first was a couch about 5 feet wide it looked so comfortable to sleep in. And everything else was equally nice. But they were interrupted as heard a noise near the staircase.

Alex's POV

Why hello there cute cats. **(Is it because of your obsession with animals that you want to snuggle them)** A little but mostly because they're cute.

Hey you can't tell me that animals, both real and fiction, are not awesome. Especially the dragons okay. **(Ahh you flatter me partner)**

Well anyways I put out the plates of food for them to eat. And a good thing I made the plates because they look hungry. And I don't just mean hungry I mean hungry hungry.

"For us nya" the black hair one asks. I nod my head fast excited to meet new friends. They took the plates after a second.

 **(Probably checking it for posion not that human poison could kill them)** That's true and you're probably right. "Thank you" commented the white haired one.

I nodded in appreciation then decided to pull out my notebook. To which I proceed to write your welcome. Then seeing that she realized that couldn't talk.

And as if trying to say something the black hair girl asked "You can't speak?" I nodded and the reason for that was during training Tannin accidentally got one of his claws in my Adam's apple. Let me tell you this since I saw Silver act like that towards Tannin.

Never piss off a woman ever. **(Because hell has no fury like a woman scorned)** Damn straight Tekken damn straight.

Then I hear the black cat say sorry. "No problems so what are you girls names mine is Alex Mercer" I wrote. Smiling she said "Kuroka Toujou nya~" So her name is Kuroka cute.

Then the white cat said "My name is Shirone Toujou." Hmm ah fuck it they'll never know. I quickly wrote down my question. "!" Both were very much surprise for me to ask them if they could stay. "Are you sure" Shirone asked.

I nodded and thus my tale as the Dragon slaying emporer began.

Whew finally down okay so first I like to say I have nor given up on my other stories also harem suggestions people also this is not a crossover but be warned coc's (crossover characters) will appear so ya piece out also there will be a time skip in the next chapter also this chapter is just like the first one in Dragon protector

Oc's harem: Kuroka Koneko (fem) Vail Silver (oc)

Issei's harem: Rias Asia


	3. hellhighschool

Ricc850 Crying: Damn it I'm crying again in another story

Alex: Why's that

Ricc850: Well you see the author who wrote Dragon protector went an favored and followed this story

Alex: Oh well then thanks Ryu now then disclaimer Ricc850 does not own dxd but if he did then he probably would put me and Tekken in and replace Issei with Ryu's oc if he let him borrow Ryu that is

Ricc850: I would

Ahh this is the life. Just laying in the grass with no worries whatsoever. Sigh wish everyday was like this. "Ahhh run guys!"

But sadly that's not the case. I sit up to see my best friend Issei running away like his life depend on it. Behind him was two of his friends Motohama and Matsuda.

 **(Don't they ever learn not to peek on a girl while she's undressing)** Personal I think they're just to thick headed. **(Well I have to agree with you so you gonna save Issei or what)**

Today probably not tomorrow though. Getting up I walk up in front of Issei and grab him by the collar. Causing him to almost fall on the back of his head.

"Ahh Alex what are you doing!?" Issei shouted as he tried to get free. I quickly move us to some bushes then covered his mouth.

While hiding we heard some wood clanking on flesh. We winced at this. Not a good for those two guys.

"Hey wait a minute where's that pervert Issei" asked a girl's voice. I think her name was Murayama. "I think he went in this direction" another girl shouted.

They ranned and eventually there was silence. Sighing I place my hand beside me and glared at Issei. "What did I do!"

"Hmmm how many times does this make now?" Knowing what I meant he said four. "Alright then three times around the track then one spar got it?"

Nodding he towards the track and started running. Sighing I thought back to all those years of spending time with Kuroka and Shirone. I miss those two so much.

I must have been thinking for awhile now. Because after breaking myself from my thoughts I saw Issei standing there ready for the spar. Smirking at each other we then charged at one another.

Occult research clubroom

Now I know what you're thinking when you enter a room like this. A room that looks like the devil plowed through putting in his own creepy decorations. For example a magic circle in the center of the room and it's dark as shit.

Oh and don't forget the creepy atmosphere. Yeah that plays a key point. But you know it's not all bad.

You know why right? Well if you don't I'll tell you. It's because three of the most popular girls here are a member of the club!

The first one to mention is Rias Gremory. She is the number one hottest girl at this school. And her long red hair, blue-green eyes, along with her *cough* impressive bust size compliments her well.

Next one on the list is Akeno Himejama. The second hottest girl at school. She has long black hair that she puts into a ponytail and she also has purple eyes.

Like Rias she has a good bust size. Those make up as the two onee-samas. And last but not least is Koneko Toujou one of our main character's childhood friends. She looks just the same as back then except she's older.

Her alias is the schools mascot. Now then back with the story. We see Rias staring out of a window.

More specifically the two boys who are sparing. "Hey Akeno do you know who those two boys are?" Akeno was silent for a moment before answering "The one with the brown hair is Issei Hyoudou 2nd year."

"While the boy with the black curly hair is wait don't you remember his in our class." Shocked at this Rias decided to take another look then she face plamed herself. How did she realize that it was Alex Mercer.

Well unbeknownst to her for some reason nobody notices him until he speaks up. That's why they call him the stealth prince. Stupid nickname if ask me.

Well anyways on with the conversation. "So Rias what's with the sudden interest?" "Oh nothing and checkmate" Rias said after winning the game of chess.

Yeah I think this is a good of a time as any to go back to Alex. You know with her stripping and all.

With Alex Mercer

Well that wasn't to bad of a spar. **(Considering this is Issei we're talking about that is mighty impressive for you to say that)** Don't you think you're just being a little tough on him.

 **(Well since he is going to be Ddraig's host he needs to stop goofing off)** Yeah I guess you're right. "Alex" a very familiar voice said in shock.

No no way it can't be. I turned around to see her. Shirone I don't believe it. I ran up towards her giving her a hug.

And in turn she hugged me. "It's nice to see you to so umm when did you get here?" I raised an eyebrow at this. Pulling out my notebook once more I wrote I've been here since yesterday.

Gasping in shock she said a quick sorry. "Eh don't worry about it I'm use to it." She smiled knowing I haven't changed one bit.

Scratching my head I wrote "So want to hang out?" She shakes her head "Sorry wish I could but I got club activities."

Nodding in understanding I walked away. **(You got the hidden message)** Yep though I wish she'd whispered it towards me.

 **(Well you were surrounded by a bunch of people)** Yeah you're right now then onward to this hell on Earth. The hell known as a classroom.

After school

Well I wasn't expecting this. If you're wondering what's going on I can explain in a simple sentence. A cute girl is asking Issei out. That's enough said right there.

But I was a bit skeptical. Since this girl is no ordinary girl but a fallen angel. But if I'm right then Issei should be able to awaken Ddraig by this Sunday.

But if I'm wrong then that means a death of a friend. If that's the case then please tell me the devils have taken an interest in him to. Quickly excusing myself I speed walked home.

Finally arriving I slammed the door shut. You know it's a good thing I don't have a giant purple dragon with me or else he kick my ass. But what you know what's bad about a devilish maid is living with you? Her fucking sadistic side.

"Oh Alex~ mind telling me why you slammed the door?" Oh gosh darn it why me? Turning around she stopped her sadistic side after seeing my expression.

"What happened" Silver asked.

Short timeskip

"So let me get this straight a fallen angel asked Issei out?" I nodded "So panicked and ran away thinking your plan is not going to work?"

I hanged my head in shame after hearing that. *Sniff* sorry Issei I failed you *sniff*. Even after Tannin's I'm still a pansy in some situations.

After hearing a sigh l look up to see Silver give me a warm smile."It's alright even the mightiest of fighters tall under pressure. " Well that made me feel a little better.

Then after a minute has passed Silver speaks up again. "So you want some dinner?" I shacked my head not feeling hungry at all.

She nodded at this and decided to fix herself some food. While I upstairs to go to sleep. But what me and Issei didn't know was that our lives are about change on Sunday.

Whew finally done alright now nothing new to say ya harem suggestions people

Alex's: Kuroka Koneko (fem) Vail Silver (oc)

Issei's: Rias Asia Le fay


	4. another

I'm sorry to inform you guys about this but I won't be updating this story for awhile

The reason for this is because this story follows canon of dxd and since I can't read light novels for some reason I am watching the anime and until season four starts don't expect an update

And as an apology for this I decided starting tomorrow I am making another crossover fanfic and I'm not telling you what to expect

Just know so far nobody on fan fiction has yet to think of this


End file.
